The Monster Who Came to Bikini Bottom and Welcome to the Bikini Bottom Triangle (credits)
|- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |''"The Monster Who Came to Bikini Bottom"'' |- |'Storyboard Directors' |Paul Tibbitt Chris Headrick |- |'Storyboard Artists' |Carson Kugler Bruce B. Heller Erik Wiese |- |'Written by' |Paul Tibbitt Chris Headrick Merriwether Williams |- |'Animation Director' |Tom Yasumi |- |'Creative Director' |Derek Drymon |- |'Special Guest Voice' |Sandat Sasmnderter |- | colspan="2" |''"Welcome to the Bikini Bottom Triangle"'' |- |'Storyboard Directors' |Jay Lender C.H. Greenblatt |- |'Storyboard Artists' |Bill Reiss Chuck Klein Caleb Meurer Mike Roth |- |'Written by' |Jay Lender C.H. Greenblatt Mark O'Hare |- |'Animation Director' |Sean Dempsey |- |'Creative Director' |Derek Drymon |- |'Special Guest Star' |Ginnifer Goodwin |- | colspan="2" | |- |'Executive Producers' |Stephen Hillenburg Paul Tibbitt |- |'Produced by' |Dina Buteyn |- |'Associate Producer' |Jennie Monica Hammond |- |'Art Director' |Peter Bennett |- |'Supervising Director' |Alan Smart |- |'Story Editor' |Steven Banks |- |'Writers' |Derek Iversen Mr. Lawrence Dani Michaeli Richard Pursel Paul Tibbitt |- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |Cast of "The Monster Who Came to Bikini Bottom" |- |'Tom Kenny' |SpongeBob, Gary, Narrator, Cop |- |'Bill Fagerbakke' |Patrick, Customer |- |'Rodger Bumpass' |Squidward, Cop #107 |- |'Clancy Brown' |Mr. Krabs, Cop #1 |- |'Dee Bradley Baker' |Rrarrg, Fish #41 |- |'Aaron Springer' |Papa Krabs |- |'Zeus Cervas' |Grandma Krabs |- |'Chuck Klein' |Grandpa Krabs |- | colspan="2" |Cast of "Welcome to the Bikini Bottom Triangle" |- |'Tom Kenny' |SpongeBob, Gary, Narrator, Old Fish |- |'Bill Fagerbakke' |Patrick, Tibor |- |'Rodger Bumpass' |Squidward, Cop, Quarter |- |'Clancy Brown' |Mr. Krabs, Vacuum |- |'Mr. Lawrence' |Plankton, Fish #37a |- |'Lori Alan' |Pearl, Mermaid #2 |- |'Jill Talley' |Mermaid #1, Mermaid #3 |- |'Sirena Irwin' |Mermaid #4 |- |'Paul Tibbitt' |Charles |- |'Ginnifer Goodwin' |Lead Mermaid |- | colspan="2" | |- |'Voice Director' |Andrea Romano |- |'Casting Director' |Shannon Reed |- |'Casting Coordinator' |Lorena Gallego |- |'Casting Assistant' |Lara Filbert |- |'Supervising Recording Engineer' |Justin Brinsfield |- |'2nd Recording Engineer' |Matt Corey |- |'Original Character Design' |Stephen Hillenburg |- |'Supervising Storyboard Director' |Tuck Tucker |- |'Storyboard Supervisor' |Clint Bond |- |'Animatic Director' |Sean Charmatz |- |'Storyboard Artists' |Dave Cunningham Bard Allen Maureen Mascarina Ted Seko Marcelo Souza Janice Tolentino Monica Tomova Brad Vandergrift |- |'Storyboard Revision' |Kris Wimberly |- |'Character Designer' |Virginia Hawes |- |'Prop Designer & Clean-Up Artist' |Derek L'estrange |- |'BG Layout Supervisor' |Kenny Pittenger |- |'BG Layout Design' |Olga Gerdjikov |- |'Background Painters' |Peter Bennett Kit Boyce Andy Clark |- |'Color Key Supervisor' |Teale Reon Wang |- |'Production Manager Special Projects' |Noeli Rosas |- |'Production Coordinator Special Projects' |Kristen Flores |- |'Senior Production Coordinator' |Alvaro Zelaya |- |'Production Coordinator' |Philip Harris |- |'Writing Coordinator' |Brian Koonce |- |'Senior Production Assistant' |Andrew Goodman |- |'Production Assistant' |Kris Wimberly |- |'Final Checker' |Kathy Gilmore |- |'Sheet Timer' |Andrew Overtoom |- |'Post Production Supervisor' |Kimberlee Vanek |- |'Post Production Coordinator' |Austin Block |- |'Senior Director of Post Production' |Jason Stiff |- |'Additional Post Production Services' |Kimberly Bowman Mishelle Smith Amy Wu Casler Amaris Cavin Ruben Espinoza Jonathan Hylander C.J. Kinyon J.F. Kinyon Rohner Segnitz |- |'Supervising Picture Editors' |Christopher Hink Mike Bell |- |'CG Supervisor' |Ernest Chan |- |'CG Animator' |Chris Gottron |- |'CG Production Assistant' |Mark Renaud |- |'Animatic Supervisor' |Steve Downs |- |'Post Production Sound Supervisor' |Timothy J. Borquez |- |'Sound FX Designer & Editor' |Jeffrey Hutchins |- |'Sound Effects Editors' |Rick Rhomandka Eric Freeman Brad Carow |- |'Re-Recording Mixer' |Eric Freeman |- |'Foley Team' |Monette Becktold Keith Rogers Tony Orozco |- |'Track Reading' |Slightly Off Track Active Sound Design |- |'Music Editor' |Nicolas Carr |- |'Music Composed by' |Barry Anthony Steve Belfer Nicolas Carr Sage Guyton Andy Paley Jeremy Wakefield |- |'"SpongeBob SquarePants Theme Song"' |Lyrics by Stephen Hillenburg, Derek Drymon Composed by Hank Smith Music Performed by Pat Pinney |- |'DaVinci Colorist' |Dexter P. |- |'Post Production Services' |Hacienda Post Encore |- |'Animation Services' |Rough Draft Studios, Korea |- |'Overseas Supervisor' |Scott Mansz |- |'Live Action Island Footage by' |Bad Clams Productions, inc. |- |'Title Still Photography by' |David Frapwell |- |'Developed by' |Derek Drymon Tim Hill Nicholas R. Jennings |- |'Special Thanks' |Brown Johnson Stacey Kim Roland Poindexter Rich Magallanes Mark Taylor |- |'Executive in Charge of Production' |Claudia Spinelli |- | colspan="2" | |- | colspan="2" |"SpongeBob SquarePants" and all related logos, titles and characters are trademarks of Viacom International Inc. © 2010 Viacom International Inc. All rights reserved. |} |} Category:Episode credits